doctorwhoconcordancefandomcom-20200214-history
The End of Time
"The End of Time" is the fourth story of the Doctor Who 2008-10 specials. Summary Part One Part Two Background information Links and references Cast *The Doctor - **David Tennant **Matt Smith *The Master - John Simm *Wilfred Mott - Bernard Cribbins *Lord President - Timothy Dalton *Donna Noble - Catherine Tate *Sylvia Noble - Jacqueline King *The Woman - Claire Bloom *Minnie Hooper - June Whitfield *Joshua Naismith - David Harewood *Abigail Naismith - Tracy Ifeachor *Addams - Sinead Keenan *Rossiter - Lawry Lewin *Lucy Saxon - Alexandra Moen *Shaun Temple - Karl Collins *Governor - Teresa Banham *Oliver Barnes - Barry Howard *Winston Katusi - Allister Bain *Mr Danes - Simon Thomas *Miss Trefusis - Sylvia Seymour *Tommo - Pete Lee-Wilson *Ginger - Dwayne Scantlebury *Serving Woman - Lacey Bond *Trinity Wells - Lachele Carl *Ood Sigma - Paul Kasey *Elder Ood - Ruari Mears *Teenager - Max Benjamin *Voice of Ood Sigma - Silas Carson *Voice of Elder Ood - Brian Cox *Rose Tyler - Billie Piper *Jackie Tyler - Camille Coduri *Captain Jack Harkness - John Barrowman *Martha Smith-Jones - Freema Agyeman *Mickey Smith - Noel Clarke *Sarah Jane Smith - Elisabeth Sladen *Verity Newman - Jessica Hynes *Luke Smith - Thomas Knight *Midshipman Frame - Russell Tovey *The Chancellor - Joe Dixon *The Partisan - Julie Legrand *The Visionary - Brid Brennan *Nerys - Krystal Archer *Voice of Judoon - Nicholas Briggs *Sontaran - Dan Starkey Uncredited performers *Jake Applebee as the barman (2) *Scott Baker as a Hath bar visitor (2) *Angharad Baxter as Sally (1) *Julian Bleach as Davros (1) (archive footage only) *Jason Caplin as a Whitey's species bar visitor (2) *Jason Collins as a red man (2) *Zana Cousins as a nun (2) *Nathalie Cuzner as a nun (2) *Jon Davey as a Hath bar visitor (2) *Malcolm Grieve as a male weeping Time Lord (2) *Roger Haynes as Barack Obama (1) *Paul Kasey as a Slitheen bar visitor (2) *Helen Lennox as a nun (2) *Ruari Mears as a Slitheen bar visitor (2) *Michelle Meredith as Shaun Temple's mother (2) *Barack Obama as himself (1) (archival voice recording only) *Sarah Parish as the Empress of the Racnoss (1) (archive footage only) *Denzie Phipps as Shaun Temple's father (2) *Sean Saye as a Sycorax bar visitor (2) *Nicci Sidney as Collins (1) *Jimmy Vee as a Graske (2) *Joe White as a Judoon trooper (2) *Victoria Wicks as the High Priestess of the Sibylline Sisterhood (1) (archive footage only) Crew *Written by Russell T Davies *Directed by Euros Lyn *Produced by Tracie Simpson *1st Assistant Director - Peter Bennett *2nd Assistant Director - James DeHaviland *3rd Assistant Director - Heddi-Joy Taylor *Location Manager - Gareth Skelding *Unit Manager - Rhys Griffiths *Production Co-ordinator - Jess van Niekerk *Production Secretary - Kevin Myers *Floor Runners - **Tom Evans **Chris Goding *Asst Production Accountant - Carole Wakefield *Continuity - Non Eleri Hughes *Script Editor - Gary Russell *Camera Operators - **Joe Russell **Alwyn Hughes *Focus Pullers - **Steve Rees **Jamie Southcott *Grip - Clive Baldwin *Boom Operators - **Jeff Welch **Bryn Thomas *Gaffer - Mark Hutchings *Best Boy - Peter Chester *Electricians - **Steve Slocombe **Clive Johnson *Stunt Co-ordinator - Lee Sheward *Choreographer - Ailsa Berk *Supervising Art Director - Stephen Nicholas *Associate Designer - James North *Art Department Coordinator - Amy Pope *Standby Art Director - Keith Dunne *Design Assistant - Al Roberts *Production Buyer - Ben Morris *Prop Buyer - Adrian Anscombe *Standby Props - **Phill Shellard **Jackson Pope *Set Decorator - Julian Luxton *Storyboard Artist - Richard Shaun Williams *Property Master - Paul Aitken *Construction Manager - Matthew Hywel-Davies *Graphics - BBC Wales Graphics *Costume Supervisor - Lindsay Bonaccorsi *Assistant Costume Designer - Rose Goodhart *Costume Assistants - **Barbara Harrington **Louise Martin *Make-Up Artists - **Pam Mullins **Cathy Davies **Morag Smith *Casting Associate - Andy Brierley *Casting Assistant - Alice Purser *VFX Editors - **Matt Mullins **Joel Skinner *Assistant Editor - Carmen Roberts *Post Production Supervisors - **Chris Blatchford **Samantha Hall *Post Production Co-ordinator - Marie Brown *Colourist - Mick Vincent *Dubbing Mixer - Tim Ricketts *Supervising Sound Editor - Paul McFadden *Sound FX Editor - Paul Jefferies *Foley Editor - Will Everett *Original Theme Music - Ron Grainer *Casting Director - Andy Pryor CDG *Production Executive - Julie Scott *Production Accountant - Ceri Tothill *Sound Recordist - Julian Howarth *Costume Designer - Louise Page *Make Up Designer - Barbara Southcott *Music - Murray Gold *Special Effects - Any Effects *Prosthetics - Millennium FX *Visual Effects - The Mill *Editor - Philip Kloss *Production Designer - Edward Thomas *Director Of Photography - Rory Taylor *Associate Producer - Catrin Lewis Defis *Executive Producers - **Russell T Davies **Julie Gardner References 14th century; 1913; 1948; 1962; 2005; 2010; 2011; 4226 13 Bannerman Road; Adipose; A Journal of Impossible Things; Alison galaxy; AMN News; Army of Meanwhiles and Neverweres; ATMOS; bank holiday; Bannakaffalatta; Beijing; bicycle; Bobby; Boxing Day; bridge; British monarchy; HM Prison Broadfell; the Capitol; car; Central Military Commission; Chancellor; China; Chiswick; chocolate; Christmas Day; computer; Couldhavebeen King; Dalek; Dalek Caan; Dalek invasion of Earth (2009); Dalek saucer; demon; Earth; Elizabeth II; Elizabeth I of England; Empress of the Racnoss; England; Federal Bureau of Investigation; Fighting The Future; Gallifrey; general; Geneva; governor; Graske; Great Magellan Gestadt; Hath; Hesperus; High Council of the Time Lords; Horde of Travesties; Huddersfield; hypnotism; Immortality Gate; Jimbo; Judoon; June; Kaled; Kaled mutant; Langer, Clyde; laptop; Legend of the Blue Box; lemon; The Lion; London; margarita; Master race; midshipman; mind control; missile; mobile phone; Morton, Charlie; Mount Perdition; Mount Snowdon; Netty; Nightmare Child; North Atlantic Treaty Organisation; Nuclear Bolt; Ood; Ood-Sphere; orange; paint gun; Palestine; People's Liberation Army; Phosphorous Carousel; police box; Potions of Life; President of the Council; President of the United States; Prime Minister of the United Kingdom; Proper Dave; protective dome; Pyrovile; Queen's Speech; Racnoss; radar; radiation; Rassilon's gauntlet; Raxacoricofallapatorian; recession; Red Carnivorous Maw; Redfern, Joan; regeneration; revolver; Salvation Army; Saxon, Harold; Secret Books of Saxon; Shimmer; Silver Cloak; Skaro Degradations; Skeletor; skiffle; Slitheen family; Smith, John; Mr Smith; Sontaran; Sparrow Lane; Steven's Point; Supreme Dalek; Switzerland; Sycorax; telepathy; television; timelock; Time Lord; Time War; Toclafane; Torchwood Institute; Ultimate Sanction; Unified Intelligence Taskforce; UNIT Central Command; United Kingdom; United Nations; United States; Untempered Schism; Valiant; Vespiform; Vinvocci; Washington, D.C.; White House; Whitepoint Star; wi-fi; Winters, Arthur Coleman; Zaggit Zagoo; Zocci; Zog Additional references 307 HDi; Adelaide; Alaska; Auckland; Belfast; Berlin; Bhabha, Homi K.; Bond Street; brass band; British Army; Buckingham Palace; Buenos Aires; Canada; Chinese language; Coleridge, Samuel Taylor; Dent Road; Durban; Edward VI; Evensong; Finnigans; Foot Guards; Foucault, Michel; French language; Gallifreyan language; Garden Tower Books; God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen; Henry VIII; Houston; Jupiter; Los Angeles; Madrid; Mars; Merry Xmas Everybody; Mexico City; the Moon; Moscow; Mountains of Solace and Solitude; My Angel Put the Devil in Me; Nairobi; New Delhi; New York City; Novosibirsk; Pahi 002; Parachute Regiment; Perth; Peugeot; Popper, Karl; San Francisco; Sao Paulo; Shanghai; Slade; Taka; Tiananmen Square; Tokyo; Toronto; traffic warden; Trap 002; Warsaw; Wessex Lane; Winnipeg; Wordsworth, William External links *Part One script at The Writer's Tale *Part Two script at The Writer's Tale Category:Doctor Who serials and episodes